La promesse de Lancelot
by Abeille
Summary: Tout ce qu'on sait de Lancelot, c'est qu'un jour, il s'est juré de devenir chevalier...


**Disclaimer :** **Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **La promesse de Lancelot**

Un petit garçon courait à perdre haleine le long d'un sentier sinueux. Il riait aux éclats, poursuivi par une femme assez jeune. Le soleil brillait à travers les arbres verdoyants. Finalement, elle attrapa le jeune enfant aux jolies boucles noires et se mit à le chatouiller, le faisant davantage rire.

\- Maman ! Arrête ! supplia le bambin.

\- Non, je vais te manger, miam, fit la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

\- Mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! rit le petit garçon.

\- D'accord, d'accord, plus de chatouilles, mais tu me donnes tout de même un bisou ? fit la mère aux longs cheveux noirs tressés.

\- Vi !

Aussitôt relâché, le petit garçon se précipita maladroitement sur la joue de sa maman pour y déposer le bisous de la victoire. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté, aux cheveux noirs brillants et aux yeux noirs dont le regard était doux. Son teint clair et lumineux était rehaussé par le vermeil de ses fines lèvres sur son joli visage en forme de coeur.

\- Bien, on rentre maintenant. Papa doit nous attendre, et je connais un petit garçon qui doit se laver !

\- Nan ! Pas se laver, grimaça le garnement.

\- Allez, Lancelot, ne traînes pas, ordonna la mère en prenant la main de son fils.

\- Maman, pourquoi il faut se laver ?

\- Pour être propre comme un sou neuf, et sentir si bon que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te faire plein de baisers.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! pleurnicha-t-il en traînant les pieds, fatigué par sa course.

Naeva se mit à rire, et prit son adorable Lancelot dans ses bras, afin d'arriver plus vite au village. Le petit se pencha sur elle afin d'enlacer son cou de ses petits bras et s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

-0-0-0-

La petite cabane qui abritait leur petite famille suffisait largement au bonheur de Naeva et de son époux, Ban. Bien qu'ayant vécu toute leur vie dans l'opulence, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème à s'adapter à cette vie simple. Évidemment cela n'avait pas été facile au début. Si Ban savait chasser et avait quelques notions de cuisine sommaire, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment on faisait le nettoyage, la cuisine ou même cultiver un champ.

Pourtant la jeune femme s'en était sortie, et à présent se débrouillait fort bien. Elle ne regrettait pas le château de son enfance, ni les serviteurs qui avaient jalonné sa vie jusqu'à ce que son père ne décide de la marier à un de ses vassaux, riche, certes, mais d'une cruauté terrifiante.

À l'époque, son coeur battait déjà pour le preux chevalier Ban, issu d'un famille très noble mais désargentée, hélas. Aussi n'avait-elle pas hésité à lui offrir de s'enfuir, chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de faire mais son regard brillant avait suffi à Naeva. Il désirait autant qu'elle échapper à leur triste sort. Ils avaient fui et tourné le dos à tout ce qu'ils connaissaient.

Après des mois de fuite, de détours, et plusieurs royaumes traversés, ils s'étaient installés dans un petit village à la frontière de Camelot et du royaume d'Odin. Trois années de dur labeur avaient passé avant que leur petit Lancelot ne vienne au monde. Le petit garçon était une énorme source de joie pour les deux parents qui mettaient tous leurs espoirs dans ce feu follet.

Son éducation était clairement plus poussée que celle de ses petits camarades de jeux, mais il apprenait avec une réelle facilité.

Toutes à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son époux entrer dans leur foyer et elle sursauta lors qu'il l'enlaça doucement pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Naeva se mit à rire, chatouilleuse de nature. L'homme au corps svelte, délicatement musclé par des années de maîtrise du combat n'avait rien à envier à la beauté de sa femme. Des yeux bleus, le teint hâlé et des cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau et délicatement bouclés composaient ce visage volontaire empli d'une aussi grande douceur que celle de sa femme.

\- Lancelot est déjà couché ? Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Oui, il a pris son bain. Nous nous sommes promenés dans les bois et je lui si donné une leçon de géographie, puis nous avons joué à chat.

\- Je me demande lequel est le plus jeune des deux.

Naeva sourit, se retourna et embrassa son époux avec passion. Oui décidemment elle aimait cette vie.

-0-0-0-

\- Papa, tu veux bien m'apprendre l'épée ?

Ban se retourna, surpris, vers son fils.

\- L'escrime, Lancelot. L'art de manier l'épée, c'est l'escrime. Pourquoi penses-tu que je puisse t'apprendre cette discipline ?

\- Maman dit toujours que tu t'es battu comme un chevalier pour elle.

Ban retint un juron, décidément son fils avait les oreilles qui traînaient un peu trop.

\- Comme un chevalier ne veut pas dire que je suis un chevalier, fils.

\- Je sais, mais tu sais te battre, comme un chevalier, c'est ce que ça veut dire ! Affirma avec force le jeune garçon de huit ans.

L'ancien chevalier soupira, résigné. Lancelot était trop intelligent et réfléchi pour son propre bien.

\- Bien je te donnerai des rudiments, mais tu devras veiller à accomplir toutes tes corvées sans rechigner. On est bien d'accord ?

Lancelot hocha la tête vigoureusement, les yeux brillants de joie. Ban ne put réprimer un sourire face à son plaisir.

-0-0-0-

Un dernier baiser sur le front de son fils, et Naeva remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton.

\- Tu vas l'étouffer, à force, tu sais.

\- Je tiens juste à ce qu'il n'attrappe pas froid. L'hiver est rigoureux, répliqua-t-elle avant de venir s'installer sur les genoux de son époux.

L'homme serra sa femme contre lui avant de soupirer.

\- J'ai entendu une rumeur ... dangereuse.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Naeva.

\- Sarrum aurait hérité du trône d'Amata...

\- Cela n'est pas étonnant, mon père comptait lui offrir ma main dans ce but, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Après avoir assassiné ton père, Nae !

La jeune femme eut un sursaut d'horreur. Elle avait beau avoir coupé les ponts avec sa famille, elle les aimait tendrement.

\- Pour asseoir son pouvoir, il compte toujours t'épouser. Il te fait chercher par les meilleurs mercenaires qu'il ait pu trouver, poursuivit-il.

\- Mais je suis mariée ! Réfuta-t-elle.

\- Il n'hésitera pas à te faire veuve, commenta Ban, sombrement.

\- Jamais il ne nous trouvera !

\- Cela peut arriver, il vaut mieux nous y préparer !

Angoissée, Naeva cala son front contre celui de son mari, espérant y puiser un peu de force.

\- Devons-nous en parler à Lancelot ?

\- Non ! Si jamais ils nous retrouvaient, il voudrait se venger, je préfère qu'il reste dans l'ignorance, annonça le chevalier.

La femme aux cheveux noirs hocha lentement la tête pour marquer son accord.

\- Il vaudrait mieux lui trouver un cachette, au cas où... proposa-t-elle.

Ban caressa la joue de sa femme. Il n'ignorait pas que Sarrum n'hésiterait pas à tuer leur enfant s'il apprenait son existence.

-0-0-0-

Les bâtons volaient dans les airs, vibrants sous les coups parés. Ban arqua les jambes et lança une dernière attaque que Lancelot para de justesse. En quelques leçons, l'enfant avait déjà acquis de bons réflexes.

Ban arrêta alors la leçon, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de le ramener vers la maison. Naeva leur souriait depuis le pas de la porte.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Il deviendra un vrai guerrier à l'allure où il apprend.

\- Un jour, je serai un vrai chevalier, maman, fit le garçon en souriant.

\- Lancelot, être chevalier représente bien plus qu'être bon guerrier. Cela demande de l'honneur, du courage, et un désir profond d'aider et de protéger les plus faibles. Il ne faut pas dire de telle chose, comprends-tu ? Sois un homme honnête et bienveillant, c'est le plus important, expliqua l'ancien chevalier.

\- Oui, papa, répondit gravement le jeune garçon.

\- Tu ne préfères pas jouer avec moi, plutôt ? Fit-elle en faisant une grimace mi triste-mi suppliante, voulant ramener un sourire sur le visage mature de son bébé.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Lancelot l'enlaça et l'embrassa, ramenant un sourire taquin sur les lèvres de la femme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Lancelot, nous devons te parler, fit alors Ban en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Papa ? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

\- De nombreux raids ont été signalés dans les villages voisins, annonça Naeva, aussi, nous avons décidé de mettre en place quelques nouvelles règles.

Ban hocha la tête, avant de prendre lui-même la parole.

\- Nous avons installé une cache dans la cave, elle est reliée à un petit tunnel qui mène juste à l'orée derrière la maison, dans le cas où il faudrait fuir. Il y a des réserves de nourriture. Si jamais nous sommes attaqués, tu t'y caches et tu n'en bouges pas !

\- Mais Maman et toi ?

\- L'ordre est le même pour nous, Lancelot, seulement nous n'auront peut-être pas tous le temps de l'atteindre. Je veux que tu me jures de ne pas en sortir tant que tu n'es pas sûr de ta sécurité. Lancelot ?

\- Oui je le jure, affirma avec vaillance l'enfant.

Ban sourit, et lui embrassa le front, fier de ce fils si mature.

-0-0-0-

Il faisait chaud, le soleil brûlait la terre comme jamais en ce mois de juillet, et pourtant le village était silencieux. Pas un enfant ne courrait sur l'herbe rousse, pas de mères discutant gaiement au détour d'un chemin.

La vie s'était tue lorsque les hommes habillés en noir avaient traversé au galop le village de part en part avant de revenir, massacrant les potagers sous leurs sabots.

Ban avait fait signe à Lancelot d'aller se cacher et à Naeva de rentrer, ces hommes-là n'étaient pas de simples bandits en quête de nourriture à piller. Ils étaient trop nombreux et il ne pourrait pas les vaincre.

\- Nous cherchons un dénommé Ban ! Hurla celui qui semblait être le chef.

\- C'est moi, fit l'homme, en s'avançant, sa fourche toujours en main, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer les box de son bétail.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne manques pas de courage, pour un déserteur et un enleveur de jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai pas déserté et je n'ai enlevé personne, répondit calmement l'ancien chevalier.

\- Nies-tu avoir quitté le service du roi d'Amata après avoir enlevé sa fille ? Susurra le mercenaire.

\- J'ai quitté le service du roi, en effet, ce qui n'est pas une désertion, et je n'ai pas enlevé sa fille, contredit Ban.

\- Peu importe, maintenant que nous t'avons trouvé, tu vas nous dire où elle est ! Exigea l'homme en noir. Sinon, nous mettrons ce village à feu et à sang.

La population présente frémit et se recroquevilla sur elle.

\- Je ne sais... commença-t-il avant d'être violemment projeté par un coup du mercenaire.

\- Ban ! Hurla une voix de femme.

Naeva venait de sortir de leur petite maison, après avoir enfermé Lancelot dans la cache. Elle lui avait promis de revenir, mais elle ne pouvait laisser son époux affronter seul ces monstres.

Hefgur, le chef des mercenaires apprécia la beauté de la femme, sûrement la princesse Naeva, et se félicita d'avoir enfin trouvé l'objet commandé par son employeur.

\- Et donc tu ne savais pas où elle se trouvait, c'est ça que tu allais dire ? Je dois avouer que c'est un beau morceau. Le roi Sarrum sera heureux de retrouver sa future femme.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de ma femme de cette manière, fit Ban, en se relevant, prêt à se battre pour défendre la vie de ceux qu'il aimait.

\- Ta femme ! S'enchanta Hefgur, mais dans ce cas, il va falloir se débarrasser de toi... Le roi ne pourrait épouser une femme mariée sourit-il sadiquement.

\- Noooooooon, hurla Naeva, en se précipitant vers les deux hommes.

\- Attrapez-là ! Ordonna d'un geste le mercenaire à l'un de ses hommes, tandis qu'il tirait son épée de son fourreau et se jetait sur Ban qui se défendit habilement aidé de sa fourche.

La jeune femme évita son poursuivant, réussissant à rejoindre son époux et à se retrancher derrière lui. Les éloigner de la maison, et rester près de Ban c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Deux autre mercenaires sortirent leur arme, et soudain tout se précipita, ils se lancèrent sur l'homme, et alors que Naeva l'enlaçait, fermant les yeux, sachant pertinemment que c'était là que se terminait leur histoire.

Hefgur hurla et maudit les idiots qu'il avait sous ses ordre, en voyant le couple s'écrouler sur le sol, traversé de part en part.

Les villageois eurent un cri d'effroi devant le spectacle et soudain le chef se retourna vers eux et levant le bras, ordonna que le village soit décimé et brûlé. Aussitôt, ce fut l'enfer, les gens courant de tous cotés essayant de trouver un abri ou de s'échapper, mais aucun n'y parvint. En moins de quinze minutes la mort s'était installée en maître sur le village. Hefgur fit demi-tour, quittant le village au galop, tandis que ses derniers mercenaires enflammaient les chaumières.

-0-0-0-

C'est l'odeur âcre de la fumée qui fit réagir Lancelot coincé dans sa cachette, l'inquiétude de ne pas voir sa mère revenir devint angoisse et apercevant la fumée se glisser dans la cache, il courut dans le passage, rejoignant l'orée de la forêt.

L'horreur se glissa dans tout son être lorsqu'il vit son village en flamme. S'avançant vers celui-ci qui partait en flamme, il aperçut les corps martyrisés de ces anciens camarades de jeux, leur mère, et enfin devant sa maison ... il tomba à genoux.

Doucement les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. L'enfant avança la main vers le visage de sa mère, caressant une mèche noire qui avait glissé de sa tresse au moment où son corps était tombé. Il se blottit une dernière fois contre eux, avant de se relever.

\- Je le jure, papa, un jour, je serai un vrai chevalier. Un de ceux qui protège les plus faibles !

Fin

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


End file.
